le miroir du Risèd
by Myriam-land
Summary: OS. Seul quelques-uns se sont retrouvés dans la salle du miroir du Risèd. Ce fameux miroir qui ne montre pas ton visage..


Voilà juste quelques mots sur le miroir du risèd, avec les Maraudeurs et Lily (dont JPLE)

Ce n'est pas très long mais j'espère que vous aimerez.

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi

Bonne lecture (et vous pouvez toujours laisser une review si vous voulez..)

* * *

Le miroir du Risèd

.

 _« Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir. »_

 _._

Tout le monde s'est déjà retrouvé dans un endroit inconnu dans Poudlard. Cela arrive fréquemment. Mais seul quelques-uns se sont retrouvés dans la salle du miroir du Risèd. Ce fameux miroir qui ne montre pas ton visage…

* * *

 _Remus_

* * *

C'était lors d'une des premières semaines de sa première année que Remus Lupin se retrouva dans cette pièce. Et dans le miroir, il se vit avec ses nouveaux camarades de chambre. Mais là ils étaient amis, ils riaient ensemble et les trois étaient au courant pour son secret. Remus rêva un peu devant cette scène puis détourna le regard en se disant que cela n'arriverait jamais, qu'ils ne pourraient pas devenir son tout en sachant sa vraie nature, et partit sans chercher à comprendre comment le miroir lui avait montré ça.

* * *

 _James_

* * *

Les Maraudeurs, comme ils se surnommaient, avaient découvert il y a peu le problème de Remus. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas laissé tomber, au contraire, ils cherchaient à présent un moyen de l'aider lors des pleines lunes. C'est un pensant à ça que James atterrit devant le miroir du Risèd. Et il y découvrit la solution. Dans le miroir se trouvait un loup-garou, Remus, et les trois autres Maraudeurs. Le James du miroir fit un clin d'œil au vrai James et se transforma en cerf. Puis Sirius se transforma à son tour mais en chien noir et Peter en rat. Tous couraient maintenant en s'amusant avec Remus. Devant ça, James resta fixé pendant un moment puis compris. Ce miroir lui avait donné la solution pour rester avec Remus et l'aider lors des pleines lunes. Ils devraient se transformer en animagi.

* * *

 _Lily_

* * *

Lily, elle, s'était retrouvée devant ce miroir en pensant à James. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser à son sujet. Elle disait qu'il était prétentieux et arrogant et qu'il l'ennuyait avec sa même question. Mais elle venait de voir qu'il n'était pas comme ça, qu'il était gentil, drôle et intelligent et maintenant qu'il ne l'embêtait plus, ça lui manquait. Elle venait de le remarquer. Alors elle à présent elle ne savait plus quoi penser par rapport à eux deux. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle s'étonna de voir un miroir devant elle et l'examina. Elle y lut en haut : « Risèd elrue ocnot desi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej ». En réfléchissant à ce que cela voulait dire elle se regarda dans le miroir et sursauta quand elle vit qu'elle était avec James. Pourtant il n'était pas à côté de lui. Bizarre. Elle regarda de nouveau l'inscription et compris qu'il fallait le lire à l'envers, comme dans un miroir ! Elle comprit alors : « je nemon tre paston vis agema isde tonco eurle désir » ce qui ne voulait pas dire plus mais en le prononçant elle trouva. « Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir. » Puis elle regarda de nouveau dans le miroir et s'y vit donnant la main à James, ils étaient heureux, puis elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. La vrai Lily rougit en voyant ça mais son reflet continuait. Et elle additionna alors avec la phrase du miroir. Ce qu'elle désirait, c'était d'être avec James, de sortir avec lui. Elle venait seulement de le réaliser. Elle aimait James. Et apparemment lui aussi. Du moins elle l'espérait. Alors elle sortit, encore chamboulée, pour allait trouver James.

* * *

 _Sirius_

* * *

Harry était maintenant en 3e année et Sirius n'avait pas résisté d'aller le voir jouer au Quidditch. Il était aussi doué que James. James… Il avait ressenti un pincement au cœur en pensant à lui.

Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à rentrer dans Poudlard, il se baladait dans les couloirs et entra dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il y trouva un miroir et en s'approchant il vit qu'il n'était pas tout seul dedans. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. A côté de Patmol se trouvaient Cornedrue, Lunard et Queudver, s'amusant dans la forêt. Mais s'était impossible. Cornedrue était mort et Queudver les avait trahis. Sachant qu'il était seul, Sirius se retransforma en homme et dans le miroir, les Maraudeurs en firent de même. A présent, tous lui souriaient. Alors il regretta cette époque où ils étaient jeunes et insouciants, profitant de la vie en étant unis par leur secret. Comme il regrettait cette époque… Il resta longtemps à contempler le miroir, peu soucieux d'en comprendre le fonctionnement, et à regarder les anciens Maraudeurs, heureux. Puis, repensant soudain à comment ils en étaient arrivé là, il se transforma en Patmol et sortit pour aller trouver Peter, ou plutôt Queudver et lui faire payer sa trahison.


End file.
